


Armpit Farts

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Marriage Counseling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leon attends marriage counseling with his wife, and reflects on how their relationship has fallen apart.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Armpit Farts

"I think Sayaka-chan is just jealous of me because I can cover the entirety of Monochrome Answer with armpit farts," Leon said. He leaned back into the overfilled couch cushions, and they let out a soft, dusty sigh of air.

"That's not true," Sayaka sighed. She was staring blankly forward, not looking at Leon at all. Her hands clutched her pink faux-leather purse. She tapped her fingers down the sides, like she was counting out a beat, counting down until she could leave and ignore Leon for the rest of the night.

His teeth clicked together with anger. "I'll do it right now!" he snapped, and starting yanking his jacket down to around his elbows, one sleeve at a time. Sayaka moved away from him on the couch, a tiny bit of aggression he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been living with her for 4 years, and he hissed in a breath through his teeth.

Fuck, how did they wind up like this? He could still remember meeting Sayaka for the first time; she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd given up everything for her: cut off his family, cut off Kanon, given up on a professional baseball career entirely. And maybe being her stay-at-home boyfriend had been fine at first, but when she retired from being an idol, and they'd finally gotten married -- at that point, things had only taken a few months to fall apart.

Leon didn't really have anyone, except for Sayaka. When they'd decided to give couples therapy one last shot, he'd been terrified. But Gekkogahara was… decent, he supposed. She kind of creeped him out, honestly, and her advice on loving each other was laughable, but at the very least she seemed willing to listen to Leon's complaints, and that counted for a lot in his book.

"Please don't do this," Sayaka sighed.

Gekkogahara was visibly vibrating with excitement. She tapped out a few words on her screen, the bunny avatar bouncing up and down. "You can expwess yourself fweely here, Kuwata-kun!" it said, waving its wand in the air. "Go ahead."

Leon began his rendition, and Sayaka dropped her head into her hands. Maybe they should move to twice-a-week appointments.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off this tweet: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e8b9904c1315aba1ea9ab1c5ddbd9f4a/41a80c4fd5192ef7-70/s1280x1920/72634d90ad76b0a3a045311dffa6c84fdcf71705.jpg


End file.
